Pyrophobia: Story of Two Souls
Author: ZazaraOne Here's a link to judge my story on a poll! Have fun! http://pyrophobia-zazaras-story.wikia.com/wiki/Vote!_How_good_is_my_story%3F Pyrophobia~ Story of Two Souls 'What Happened to Your Old Story, Zazara?!' I am creating a new story because the old one is a mess. The old one is still here, dont worry, it's on another page, but will be discontinued. 'Will the Story be Different? Storyline?' The story will be different, in many parts, yes. The story line, slightly. The characters are the same, and they will act no different than what I had planned, do not worry. This story will have tones more detail, and will be better, I will take my time, but will try to do the best I can for you guys ;) Thank you all, and happy reading!! Chapter 1- Black. The color to describe most, morbid things. Pitch black, another color to describe a dark scene. Black, is a color, that can consist of fear, and death. That is the only way I can describe what I remember. Black. Until I woke from my long slumber, only to be in a much, much worse state. It wasn’t black, but it was vibrant colors of orange and red, the stinging smell entering your nostrils. The sight, of horrified innocent souls. As they burn slowly, in a painful way. Their screaming that only a psychopath couldn’t hear. Who would that psychopath be? Only a person who would laugh at fire, not I. Only a person who could stand seeing dying people. Not I. Only a person who could wield fire…. Not I…. Yet there was a distinct feeling deep inside of me… wanting to just laugh away! Something clicked in my head, just before I wake…. A memory. “Sister….. Please, just let me help!” “No, go home, okay? You be safe, and I’ll come back!” I smiled at her. She gave me a painful, worried look, and ran toward the town, where it would be safe. I turned to… her. My only friend, now insane, and desperate, she says. And now I’m about to die in her talons… I grab my staff, and prepare for the battle, in the rain…. And thunder, crackling through the crying sky. Lightning bursting through the clouds, trying very hard to tell me to run. I open my eyes, a single tear falling sideways, and onto the dry dust, moistening it to a dark brown. I lied to her. Fire rages across the area, large tower-like things engulfed in flames. There were many, they looked like giants. My vision cleared, as I realized they were trees….. Once…. Trees… I could see a band of wolves, running in several directions, with agonized, and twisted, horrified faces. Two were killing each other, another was sulking beside a cat body, being engulfed in flames, just like the cat had. The rest had ran through the flames. I blinked, and tried to sit up, only in a result of taking a deep breath of cinder. Spasms of hacking and coughing took place, as I finally got a reasonable amount of grey air out of my system. I look around, trying to find away to maneuver through the fire boundary surrounding me. Just looking at it gave me a heavy, dark feeling. I stood up, and was on four legs. Am I a wolf, too? I looked at myself, and saw that my body was covered in a dark blue sea of scales. I jumped back. Wings appeared, and a tail. I’m a dragon… Which could really mean only one thing. I looked back up at the fire licking up the whole forest. The screaming, the death, the agonized, and petrified faces…. The fire, was because of me. I gasped at everything. This can’t be possible… A howl ripped through the fire, it was a depressed, sad tune that the wolf made. I ran to the fire barrier, and jumped, squinting my eyes, and hoping for the best. I landed, on all fours, successfully. I slowly opened my eyes to see a dark, grey land made of only blackened branches sticking out of the ground for many, many miles. There seemed to be no life. The moon was out, in a shape of a crescent, shining dimly, as the light of the fire blotted out any sign of stars. I crept lightly through the ash and cinder land, gazing upon the devastating condition of the forest. I suddenly had this odd feeling…. Of…. Satisfaction. I narrowed my eyes, lost in train of thought. “You….” A voice growled lowly from behind. I turned around to see a male wolf, his fur stained with ash and cinder, and a distinct scar over his right eye. His left ear also seemed to have been ripped or bitten off just recently, dripping out fresh red along the edges, shining in the firelight. “You…. You monster….” He sneered, half angered, half horrified. I looked at him in disbelief. The words just… echoed in my head, and then faded away, as if the memory of them blurred. As if what the wolf had just said had been blotted out. “W-what…?” I asked, not understanding his non-existent statement. The wolf squinted at me, and growled. “This forest, it is gone.. Because of you.” The words echoed and faded away, just like the last. But I could guess what he said. I burned down this forest. I burned it down to a crisp, enjoying the screams, and the petrified residents. I did it. I did it. I burned it. A smile spread across my face. I giggled softly, remembering everyone’s death, now. The wolf with the scar stopped growling, and took a step back, shaking his head slowly. I took a step closer, flicking my tongue. “That’s right,” I said quietly. “I did burn this forest down. I did destroy it.” Everything was clear now. I needed to get to him… Now that I’ve killed her. I did it, Runes… I did it. “You monster… Runes will punish you for this!!” The wolf yelped. “What’s that you say? Runes?” I stretch my neck straight to him, nose to nose, at the speed of a striking snake. “Let’s just say… He practically sent me here to do this.” I smile warmly at him, as if everything was solved and fine now. The wolf had a terrified look on his face, as he shook his head. “N-no…..” The wolf fell over backwards, in a half sitting position. I took another step, and with my pointing talon, I scratch it up his neck, and all the way to the very tip of his chin. The sharpness of my claw drew just the tiniest bit of blood, as it began to flow, and change his grey fur around the cut a grey-red. I giggled at it, ever so slightly, as the eyes of the wolf stayed on me. Then I remembered his name. “Ah,” I said, my look brightening. “You’re Scar, leader of the pack, father of..-” “Shut up, you foul beast. I know who I am!” Scar snarled. I frowned at him, in disappointment of the disrespect of his future reaper. I swished my tail, and clawed him at the chin, letting him go. He quickly lifted his head, growling at the pain, as there was now blood dripping on the ground, making a crimson color. My ears twitched at the sight of blood. It’s so lovely. I looked around, still hearing the fire roar, and it rang into my ears. It was that single note that just wouldn’t go without the second lovely melody of the agonized screams. I frowned, and narrowed my eyes back at Scar. He wasn’t going to last long anyway, so what’s the point? I walked up to him, my talons twitching in agitation. A scared voice had exited Scar. “W-what are you goingto d-do..?” “The best I can…” I simply replied with a long, smile. I raised my talons, and struck Scar, as he screeched in pain, and began to whimper. Oh, that beautiful sound…. A shining liquid red began to pour down Scar’s back, who was now looking pathetic, and weak. He looked at me with pleading eyes, as if a pup. I only smiled and struck him again. And again… And again… More blood leaked, and began to shade over his dirty coat, into a lovely, dark red. The sight of it only made me twitch in agitation, hearing his whimper each time I bashed him. I narrowed my eyes at him, one last time, seeing him and his closing eyes, as he whimpers his last words. “Please… Spare Thunder… Don’t let him die…” Scar’s eyes glaze in utter, petrified sadness, and let’s out his final breath, slowly closing his eyes. His ears, and legs twitched, and went limp, and a shooting star passed. I chuckled slightly, slithering my tongue, catching a scent of another, terrified wolf… This can’t be happening. I narrowed my eyes back at the body, now almost completely covered in blood. There was a feeling tugging at me, telling me to stop. I shake my head, and look around, feeling as if someone were watching. I suddenly feel dizzy. Runes…. I soften my eyes, imagining him, seeing him again. A single tear went down my eye. Are you happy, Runes? Then, there was that wretched color again. Something had hit me in the back of the head…. And then… Black. A floating abyss, where you wish you could go back, but you realize… you can’t. But I will.